1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cup for indicating temperature of contents thereof and method of making.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for temperature measuring containers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,129 to Farley teaches the ornamental design for a temperature measuring cup.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,221 to Ross teaches a closure cap for a container that has an aperture normally covered by a seal which is capable of being peeled off the cap to expose the aperture. At least part of the seal is arranged to change color when the cap is exposed to heat.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,983 to Fremin teaches a container for feeding infants which has a body formed by blow molding constructed of a thermoplastic material permitting light transmission. The container is shaped like a baby bottle or cup and contains, in formulation, along with the thermoplastic material a thermochromic composition consisting of from 5 to 10 percent by weight. This combination permits the container to undergo a distinct change in color when the temperature within exceeds a given threshold providing a conspicuous indication of the liquid contents if above the human zone of comfort. Another embodiment incorporates the thermochromatic composition in the middle composite of a multi-layered polyethylene bag for use with baby feeding container having a rigid outer enclosure and a polyethylene liner bag.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,747 to Blevins teaches a measuring cup with a thermometer mounted on an exterior surface thereof for measuring the temperature of a liquid prior to placing it in the cup. The cup can be used in many operations involving a liquid which have a critical temperature requirement. One such operations is breadmaking in which water, once it has been warmed to a desired temperature, is added to yeast or, alternately, to a flour mixture containing yeast. To use the cup in breadmaking, the cup is placed under a stream of warm water and, when the thermometer indicates the water has reached the desired temperature, the water in a measured amount is added to the cup.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,555 to Elele teaches a temperature indicating container apparatus that includes an inner container portion made from substantially heat insulative material. A thermochromic-substance-containing portion is juxtaposed against an outside surface of the inner container portion, such that color changes of the thermochromic-substance-containing portion can be seen from outside the inner container portion. The thermochromic-substance-containing portion may be in a form of a jacket around the outside surface of the inner container portion. The jacket may include a plurality of windows. An outermost container portion may be located outside both the thermochromic-substance-containing jacket and the inner container portion. The outermost container portion is light transmissive such that color changes of the thermochromic-substance-containing jacket can be seen from outside the outermost container portion. A bridge element bridges top portions of the inner container portion and the outermost container portion. The bridge element, a top portion of the inner container portion, and a top portion of the outermost container portion form a unified, liquid-tight seal. A lid assembly includes a lid portion for covering the inner container portion and the thermochromic-substance-containing portion. The lid portion may include thermochromic substances. The lid assembly may also include an orientation-changeable signal assembly that is connected to a top surface of the lid portion.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for temperature measuring containers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a cup for indicating temperature of contents thereof and method of making that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a cup for indicating temperature of contents thereof and method of making that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a cup for indicating temperature of contents thereof and method of making that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a cup for indicating temperature of contents thereof and a method of making. The cup includes a body that is cup-shaped and a temperature sensitive strip that is disposed on the body and indicates the temperature of the contents thereof. The body includes an outer cup and an inner cup that is disposed in, and is in intimate contact with, the outer cup. The temperature sensitive strip has a shape and is removably adhered on the longitudinal wall of the inner cup, just above the base thereof. The outer cup has a bore that has a shape, a pair of vertical edges, and extends through the longitudinal wall thereof, just above the base thereof. The shape of the bore matches the shape of the temperature sensitive strip so as to allow the temperature sensitive strip to be viewed through the bore. The longitudinal wall of the outer cup further has a temperature scale thereon that is disposed adjacent both vertical edges of the bore and collaborates with the temperature sensitive strip to indicate the temperature of the contents of the cup.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.